How I Love Those Eyes
by amama123
Summary: Short and Sweet one shot about Rose and Scorpius. Nothing major, written as a time filler. REWRITTEN.


**This is a really short one shot that I wrote because I was extranormously bored while waiting for reviews on my other story "A Troubled Past and A New Beginning". **

**Please read that and**** this and review both and if you do I'll be forever happy **

Albus looked over at his two best friends. They were sickening. He truly regretted helping James and Fred in their master plan to get the two together. They were too comfortable around him. He had lost count of the amount of times he had resisted the urge to yell at them to get a room.

Yes, everyone agreed, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy made an amazing couple. After being bestfriends for five years, they knew everything about each other. Their relationship had gradually grown over time and the helping push from Rose's cousins was enough for the two to realise that they were in love with each other.

They spent their days walking the corridor, holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

Rose loved Scorpius' eyes. They were blue. But they were a lovely pale blue with beautiful silvery flecks in them. Rose could spend hours gazing into his eyes. You could see every emotion if you looked deep enough. Usually when they were together, his eyes were full of happiness. The odd time Rose would she a bit of anger in them. This only happened when Scorpius saw some guy staring at Rose.

Scorpius was protective of Rose. He presumed that he could it from being around her over-protective cousins. They trusted him and he was grateful of that. He knew what they were capable of if they thought he was treating her any less than amazing.

The one Weasley family member that was wary of him was Rose's father. This came from the fact that Scorpius' dad had been the school bully when they were in Hogwarts and his favourite victims were Rose's parents and uncle.

And of course Ron Weasley could see no reason to believe that Draco Malfoy had changed and had raised a kind and polite son who had fallen head over heels in love with a Weasley.

Not that Mr Malfoy or Mr Weasley knew of this yet. They had barely gotten to terms with their friendship and the news of their relationship could be broken face-to-face in Kings Cross station in three weeks' time.

*****Three weeks later*****

Scorpius and Rose gripped hands tightly as they stepped out of their compartment. They were two of the last people on the train. They had put this of long enough. It was time to face the parents.

They spotted Mr and Mrs Malfoy first. They slowly walked over to where Scorpius' parents were standing alone.

"Scorpius, honey, it's so good to see you" Scorpius' mother gave him a kiss on each cheek before spotting his hand holding someone's hand. "And who might this lovely young girl be?" she inquired dazzling Rose with her smile.

Scorpius took a deep breath and said "Mam, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Rose Weasley"

"WHAT?" someone exploded behind them, frightening the life out of Rose. She knew the voice, her father had found them.

"ROSE WEASLEY! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE! YOU CANNOT BE DATING A MALFOY!"

Rose sighed. She had anticipated this reaction. She glanced at Scorpius to support. He nodded and smiled reassuringly. One glance into those blue-silver eyes gave Rose all the confidence she needed.

"Yes Dad I am. Deal with it please"

"But Rosie, he's a Malfoy!"

"Yes Dad, but he's also sweet, charming, polite, nice and a hundred other things. I thought you of all people would have been willing to see past a name!"

She looked at Scorpius. He was staring at her, slightly surprised. He had known she had a temper, but he had never expected her to start shouting at her Dad in the middle of a very crowded platform. After all, she was such a Daddy's girl.

He looked into her eyes. They were usually a lovely shade of hazel. When she was happy, they became lighter, when she was sad they became greener. Today they were different. Her anger had turned them a disgusting muddy brown.

He didn't like it. He wanted to make her happy again. He didn't know what he could do. He tuned back into the argument.

"DAD! I don't care what his father was or what his grandfather was! All I care about is him. How HE makes me happy. How HE wipes away my tears when I'm sad. How HE looks at me during lessons from across the room".

At this she turned away from her father and faced Scorpius. She lowered the volume of her voice slightly.

"How HE is always there for me. I love his manners, his quirks, his bad days, his good days. I love everything about him, the way he smells, the way he looks. I especially love his eyes. I could spend hours just sitting there looking into those beautiful blue eyes".

By now both Mrs Weasley and Mrs Malfoy had tears in their eyes. Mr Weasley's expression had softened. Mr Malfoy was smiling. He prodded his son in the back, as if to remind him that he should talk now.

Scorpius stepped forward and held Rose's hand. He turned to face her father and began to speak.

"I love everything about Rose too. I love how she gets these tiny little creases on her forehead when she's worried. I love how she gets snappy when she's interrupted while studying. I love how her beautiful hair gets frizzy when it rains. I love how she is so organised. I love being able to sense her presence. I love being able to spend all of my time with her. I love when she's happy. I love knowing how to cheer her up, how to make her laugh. The one thing I hate is how I feel when I can't see her. I feel empty, like I'm missing a vital part. It's horrible."

He turned and looked into Rose's eyes. They had returned to their happy, beautiful lighter hazel. Then he turned to Mr Weasley.

The older man had a smile on his face. He seemed pleased.

"Rose, I'm sorry for acting like this. Scorpius, I'm sorry for judging you so quickly. The two of you have made it very clear that you are in love with each other and there isn't anything I can do except accept it".

To everyone's hock he reached his hand out. Scorpius shook it. Rose hugged him with one arm.

He turned to face her. "I hope you'll visit" he said. She nodded in agreement before kissing him lightly. She waved to him before heading to the barriers with her parents.

He turned to his father, expecting some sort of disapproving glare. All he was met with was a smile.

"I am proud of you Scorpius, for doing what I could never do, for standing up for what you want".


End file.
